Icefrost
Icefrost is a long, dark brown and white classic tabby she-cat. Her ears are black. Her tail is ringed with black as whell. The white on her stretches from her chin all the way to her belly. Her toes and tail tip are white also. Her eyes are light blue. Her nose and paw pads are light pink. The tips of her ears have fluff at the end like a lynx's ears. She also has white frenckles on the bridge of her nose. Icefrost is failry small and slim but she's strong. History Kit; Icefrost was born in a litter of three to Nightcloud and Inkclaw. Her litter mates were Mistykit and Wildkit. Four moons after they were born, Mistykit died. Apprentice; Two moons later, Icekit and Wildkit because Icepaw and Wildpaw. Icepaw was given Blacklions has her mentor. A little while after becoming an apprentice, Wildpaw was exiled from HiddenClan and joined NatureClan. Later, Nightcloud steped down from being deputy and became a loner. Moons later, Blacklions left HiddenClan and became a loner as well. She was given a new mentor, Frostalon. Warrior; After moons of training, she finally became a warrior, taking on her new name, Icefrost. After she became a warrior, a cat named Flarefang joined HiddenClan. She came from NightClan. After Icefrost introduced herself to Flarefang, they instantly became best friends. They trained very hard together to become Elite Warriors. Flarefang became an Elite first, but she still helped Icefrost. And eventually, she became an Elite as well. Elite Warrior; '''Many moons after that, a war with ShadeClan happened. Icefrost fought the best she can. After battling with a few ShadeClan warriors, Heatherstar attacked her, and they started to fight. The fight lasted a long time and eventually ended. Both clans went back to their camps covered in wounds and scratches, dipping with blood. Character Pictures Family '''Mate: : Forestheart: Living Daughters: : Whitekit: Living : Flowerheart: Living : Leopardpaw: Living : Wildfur: Living : Sweetfire: Living : Flowerkit: Living : Swiftfeather: Living : Soulkit: Living : Robinpaw: Living : Fussypaw: Living : Maplepaw: Living : Whisperkit: Living : Lavenderkit: Living : Flykit: Living : Smokekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member : Amberpaw: Living : Dustkit: Living : Fernpaw: Living : Shadowkit: Living : Crystalpaw: Living : Rainbowpaw: Living : Lillypadkit: Living : Fernkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Oceanbreeze: Living : Devinekit: Living : Huskypaw: Living Sons: : Snowkit: Living : Snowkit: Living : Dragoonkit: Living : Sharppaw: Living : Egretkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Oriolekit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Huntedkit: Living : Scaredkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Smokekit: Living : Stormkit: Living : Fishpaw: Living : Frozenkit: Living : Blackkit: Living Mother: : Nightcloud: Living Father: : Inkclaw: Living Sisters: : Wildbelly: Living : Mistykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Half Sisters: : Nightbreeze: Living : Flarestar: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Featherpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member : Fawnleaf, Living : Crystalclaw: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Flowerkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Leafpaw: Living : Moonsong: Living : Dappledpaw: Living : Hollypaw: Living : Emberkit: Living : Rockpaw: Living : Russetpaw: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Leafkit: Living : Sparkpaw: Living : Angelkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Snowypaw: Living : Valekit: Living : Scarflame: Living : Strongkit: Living Half Brothers: : Breezekit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Crowkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Cloudkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Fishykit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Adderkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Redkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Snowpaw: Living : Shreddedtail: Living : Spikekit: Living : Cinderkit: Living : Brightpaw: Living : Duskpaw: Living : Mallowpaw: Living : Shadowkit: Living Foster Sister: : Cowfears: Living Grandmothers: : Dawn: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Blueeye: Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandfathers: : Lucifer: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Bearclaw: Status Unknown Uncles: : Zealpelt: Status Unknown Cousins: : Shypaw: Living : Dragonpaw: Living : Otterkit: Living : Sagepaw: Living : Whitheredkit: Living : Waterfallkit: Living : Sappaw: Living : Hazelkit: Living : Creekkit: Living : Starpaw: Living : Spottedpool: Living : Zombiepaw: Living : Blazekit: Living : Rapidkit: Living : Beepaw: Living : Squirrelpath/star : Barleypaw: Living : Lonekit: Living : Foxkit: Living : Bearkit: Living : Ironclaw: Living Foster Cousin: : Purplesparks: Living Neices: Nephews: Grandsons: Granddaughters: Category:Hiddenclan Category:Deputies